


Marry Me

by emuwrites



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Accidental Livestream, All of the characters in the tags are in the fic i promise, Alya Césaire Knows, Bisexual Alya Césaire, Confused Alya Césaire, F/F, Ladybug was Alya's Bisexual Awakening, Let's make that a tag folks, Livestream Proposal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Marriage Proposal, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor cursing, POV Alya Césaire, Paris (City), Relationship Reveal, Social Media, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), livestream, you might just need to look a little harder?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emuwrites/pseuds/emuwrites
Summary: “Oh shit, Mari, I just uh, kinda outed you to all of Paris?”Marinette blinked. And then blinked again. And then one more time.She collapsed into giggles.(oneshot)
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731439
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure when i wrote this but enjoy :)

As the fight with Hawkmoth drew to its end, many of those in Paris watching were wondering what came next. They were not the only ones. With Gabriel Agreste being revealed as Hawkmoth and Chat Noir publicly detransforming into his son, Adrien Agreste, almost everyone was wondering just who Ladybug was.

They would find out in a matter of minutes.

Alya didn’t know that though, even though she would bring about the news, as her teen self once dreamed of. So when Alya let her phone drop, mistakenly not ending her livestream of the last ever Ladybug and Chat Noir fight, she paid no attention to hiding any secrets.

Many of her long time loyal viewers stayed on the livestream. Some used the silence to process everything they had just witnessed and some were spamming the chat with helpful reminders to end the livestream now that the fight was over.

-

Alya couldn’t feel the buzzing of the chat in her hand, even if she wanted to. She too was processing, not having expected the betrayal of Adrien’s father even if she knew the boy, man now, was Chat Noir.

Speaking of superheroes, Alya spotted a certain Ladybug themed one heading her way. 

Her girl had certainly grown up over the years. Long gone were her pigtails, replaced with a fashionable pixie cut. Her suit had also changed, now including pockets, and an overall stylish makeover. Despite the vicious fight, she looked beautiful as always. Ladybug had been Alya’s bisexual awakening when she was younger and she was sure the sentiment remained the same for the Parisian LGBT youth of today.

“Hey…” She greeted softly, ignoring her scattered brain. “How are you doing, girl?”

Ladybug sighed heavily, crossing her arms.

“I… didn’t expect it.” Ladybug admitted. “Chat and I… Adrien… I told you we thought he might be once but… then he was akumatized and we marked him off the list. I guess we shouldn’t have done that.”

-  
**LadyNya:** is she talking about Hawkmoth?

 **HosingAro:** I think she fogot to turn the stream off

 **ChatTheMeow:** I wonder if she’s talking to Ladybug

 **DJBubbles:** Alya end the stream

 **RosiePetal:** ooh maybe she’s talking to someone we don’t know about!!!

 **Hosing Aro:** forgot*

 **RobotSoul:** I still can’t believe hawkmoth and chat were father and son

 **MajorMoodage:** an unknown party in the fight against hawkmoth??

 **DJBubbles:** dudette ur gonna want to end the stream

 **Ladylover:** kinda feel like we’re listening to something we shouldnt  
-

“I know babe.” Alya sighed, pushing up her glasses. “I’m sorry it ended up like this.”

Alya and Ladybug quieted for a moment.

It was strange now that it was over. The fight with Hawkmoth had been such a big part of their lives for so long. Especially for them. Alya hadn’t been there for the start of the fight but she had stayed by Ladybug’s, Marinette’s, side for longer than they had been together.

It was weird knowing there would never be another akuma.

“Alya?”

Alya hummed absentmindedly in response, glancing at her girlfriend.

Marinette was on one knee.

“Marry me?” Ladybug proposed.

“Mari... I know I said you totally had to propose to me in Ladybug form but-”

Alya swallowed nervously, eyeing the ring her girlfriend held.

“Alya.”  
-  
**DJBubbles:** Oh holy shit

 **NuggetFeaster:** guys guys guys

 **RobotSoul:** Wait, did Ladybug just propose to Alya?

 **Fingerlickin:** did she say Marie or marry

 **RosiePetal:** alya!! don’t break up with marinette for lasybug

 **GnatNat:** This comment has been blocked due to it containing banned words.

 **LadyNya:** Wait are we listening to a real ass marriage proposal right now

 **DJBubbles:** ALya omg duDETTE

 **RosiePetal:** ladybug***

 **Ladylover:** otp

 **ScreamStrings:** Rose I don’t think they’re breaking up

 **GottaGo:** wait hold on yall

 **FelineOkay:** I wish we could see but alya has her phone in her pocket :///

 **DJBubbles:** holy shit this is not how I thought today would go but good on you LB??

 **RosiePetal** : well that’s good. that must suck for ladybug tho…

 **HosingAro:** this is some fanfic type shit

 **ScreamStrings:** That’s not what I meant.  
-  
“Babe… are you sure?” Alya asked, rubbing her arm. “You know I love you and would immediately say yes but you just got out of a very stressful battle and mmph-!”

Ladybug pressed a firm kiss to Alya's lips before detransforming in a flash of pink light.

“Alya I love you.” Marinette murmured, still holding Alya close. “I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the only reason I haven’t asked yet, or you haven’t asked is because of Hawkmoth. I don’t have to worry about that anymore. We don’t.”

Alya took a deep and looked solidly into Marinette’s eyes.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll marry you, Marinette.”  
-  
**GottaGo:** OH HOLY HIT SHE IS NOT BETRAYING HER GF???

 **DJBubbles:** Yall are making me cry over here

 **GottaGo:** SHIT

 **RosiePetal:** …...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **ScreamStrigs:** Lmao

 **CradledArms:** What’s happening?

 **HosingAro:** damn, second… third? plot twist of the day jeez

 **LadyNya:** cant believe i just watched lb’s proposal live 

**SailorNoon:** Guys ladybug is marinette dupain-cheng (?!)

 **FelineOkay:** Holy shit holy shut sholy shit

 **McBenny:** Like the bakery?

 **Ladylover:** Otp otp ULTIMATE OTP

-

Marinette wrapped herself around Alya in a hug and laughed before noticing her fiancee’s phone buzzing in her button-up’s chest pocket.

“As much as I want to hold you forever love, I think someone is calling you?” She pointed out.

“What?” Alya frowned, taking out her phone before paling drastically.

Her livestream was still on. Her LIVESTREAM was still ON. And Marinette just proposed to her. As Ladybug. And then detransformed. Into Marinette. And Alya definitely acknowledged those facts while speaking to her girlfriend, fiancee, judging by the comments. She gulped.

“Oh shit, Mari, I just uh, kinda outed you to all of Paris?”

Marinette blinked. And then blinked again. And then one more time.

She collapsed into giggles.

“Marinette, oh my-” Alya moved to help support her so she wouldn’t fall over from the weight of her laughter. “Stop laughing at me! This is serious, girl, I just outed you as Ladybug to the entirety of Paris.”

Marinette snorted, trying to compose herself before breaking out into giggles again.

“Marinette!”

“Alya, oh my god, how do you even do that?

“I don’t know! I thought I ended the livestream but I didn’t and-” Alya rambled before cutting herself off. “Stop laughing!”  
-  
**FairyHeart:** she called her love~ thats so cute

 **DJBubbles:** you dudettes are too much wtf you dorks

 **SailorNoon:** Marinette is ladybug marinette is ladybug itd be confirmed mgfmfv

 **LadyNya:** theyre gfs

 **CradledArms:** that should be me

 **Ladylover:** Otp otp otp otp otp ot frickin p

 **LadyNya:** wait No theyre just fs <3 fiancees!!

 **RosiePetal:** wlw rep!!!

 **GoldenSword:** My congratulations, Marinette and Alya.

 **HexagonalFly:** This comment has been blocked due to it containing banned words.

 **HeyIsForFriends:** I wonder if her parents know she’s lb

 **LilMinion:** Shut up,arms

 **ZebraTank:** I can’t believe LB is giving us the LGBT rep we deserve

 **ScreamStrings:** Congrats :)

 **GreenieBeanie:** Lowkey want to fight the ladyblogger for ladybugs hand

 **BugOut:** Theyre so cute

 **PrettyNoir:** This comment has been blocked due to it containing banned words.

 **MaStErOfThEuWu:** you cna try green but i doubt youll succeed

 **ErluLuza:** gaygagaygay hngn lesbena  
-

Marinette grabbed Alya’s wrist gently and smiled at her. She took the phone from her hand and angled it towards them. Alya groaned and pressed her face into Marinette’s side.

“Hey, Paris.” Marinette greeted warmly. “Not exactly how I thought this would go.”  
-  
**RosiePetal:** congrats you two!!! juleka figured it out before i did <3

 **FelineOkay:** Holy crap hey ladybug

 **DJBubbles:** lmao  
-  
“Marinette…” Alya groaned, muffled by the fabric of Marinette’s shirt.

“Hush,” Marinette told her lightheartedly, an amused smile growing on her lips.

Marinette looked back up towards the livestream before continuing to address their surprise audience.

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You might know me as the daughter who sometimes helps out around the Dupain-Cheng bakery, or as the clumsy girl who often has her girlfrien- fiancee catching her or risking being brought down with her.” Marinette gave a bright grin. “But I’m also Ladybug. And I haven’t been able to tell anyone since I was 14 and this whole mess started. I was found out by Alya when I was 15 and even that was a complete accident. I didn’t know about Adrien until I was 17.”

“But I’m 18 now.” Marinette paused. “And this isn’t exactly how I thought I’d be giving up my identity. But I don’t regret it. Alya is the love of my life. If I had to be known as Ladybug… I’m glad it happened through her.”

“Marinette, babe, oh my-” Alya looked up at her before being cut off with a soft finger on her lips and a quick adoring smile her way.

“Thank you, Paris.” Marinette began quietly. “Thank you for fighting alongside Adrien and I all these years. Thank you for never giving up on us.”  
-  
**DJBubbles:** of course dudette

 **GottaGo:** <3 <3 <3

 **ScreamStrings:** You started at 14?

 **WassupGamers:** This comment has been blocked due to it containing banned words.

 **NadjaChamack:** Congratulations, you two. Mannon says a very excited hello, Marinette.

 **Mackarel:** she;s actually really nice, which like we been knew but still

 **LadyNya:** love you two!!! Tell Adrien we lov e him too!!!!

 **RobotSoul:** can’t believe you studied the blade while studying for school O-O

 **RosiePetal:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **BugOff:** Thank you Marinette, from all of us who live in Paris!!!!!

 **Ladylover:** biggest ever Parisian hug coming ur way  
-  
Marinette smiled, looking through some of the comments before gaining a decisive look and ending the livestream by kissing a blushing Alya on the cheek.


End file.
